


Disappointment

by idrilhadhafang



Series: TLJ Spitefics [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Creepy Snoke (Star Wars), Evil Snoke, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, POV Kylo Ren, Snoke Being a Dick, Spitefic, because Snoke was a mustache twirler in the original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Kylo meets with Snoke.





	Disappointment

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The turbolift door opened even as Kylo Ren stepped out, without his mask. There was something about being without his mask (which had been destroyed with Starkiller Base) that was unsettling, that made him feel almost naked. Ahead, Supreme Leader Snoke had finished conversing with General Hux about...something or other. What it was about was anyone’s guess.

Snoke was distant, a gold robed figure on his throne. “Ah, Kylo Ren,” he said, “Come closer.”

Kylo did. He dreaded it, but it was necessary.

Snoke was unpredictable, Kylo knew that. Sometimes he could praise you, other times, he could hurt you. Kylo never knew what he would get. Snoke was a lot like the Kaminoan seas during a storm; unpredictable and violent in emotion and terrifying. 

Right now, he was furious with Kylo, and Kylo doubted he could blame him. He had failed.

”How is your wound?” Snoke said.

”It is nothing.” Indeed it was nothing. The injury was purely surface. Kylo supposed that he should be grateful it wasn’t worse.

”I have to say I’m disappointed in you, Kylo Ren.”

”I know.” Ren swallowed. “The scavenger — ’’

”Well,” said Snoke, “That would be one thing. You were unbalanced — and I have to say that I am disappointed in that too.”

”Supreme Leader — ’’

“Kylo Ren,” Snoke said, “Do you really think your own parents cared about you? If the galaxy were just, these sorry excuses for humans would not have put a child into the galaxy that they cared nothing for. They were afraid of you. Your father showing up to play the role of martyr means literally nothing.”

Kylo swallowed. He could already feel tears pricking at his eyes. “He said he...missed me.”

”And yet he threw you away like garbage.”

Kylo blinked. He could not deny that.

”Don’t blame yourself, of course,” Snoke said. “Your father deserved some sort of award for the amount of deceit he was able to pull off. He was convincing. And I can only assume your mother will try and employ the same tactic. Playing the martyred mother, which I can assume is one of her only real talents.”

”Yes.” As usual, the Supreme Leader was wise.

”So the scavenger bested you. You were, of course, wounded, but nonetheless, to lose to a fool with a lightsaber is much worse than you were capable of. And of course, it was because you showed her mercy.” A beat. “Why her?”

Kylo paused. The truth was, he had felt a bizarre kinship with the scavenger. Nothing romantic — she didn’t intrigue him that way. But he knew loneliness, and being thrown away like you were nothing. Feeling like you came from nothing, were nothing, didn’t deserve better.

”Ah. I see.” Snoke leaned forward slightly in his chair. “You wanted an equal, didn’t you?”

Kylo could only assume he did.

”You disappointed me in so many ways. Showing mercy before you defeated an enemy. Succumbing to weakness. Seeking to betray me.” Snoke’s voice was smoking with rage. “I gave everything I had to you, I took you from the refuse and lifted you up above all others. How dare you think of betraying me?”

”Forgive me — ’’

”You would have wanted for nothing, and yet you sought to go back with your swine of a father! Am I not enough for you?” And for a moment, Snoke sounded very vulnerable.

”It was my fault.” Kylo said.

”Obviously. You still have a chance to make things right. To prove yourself a worthy Knight of Ren. The Resistance are being tracked. General Hux and I were speaking of that earlier. The Resistance thinks that they can run forever, but that’s far from true.” A beat. “Find them, eliminate them, and become who you were meant to be.”

”Yes, Supreme Leader.”

Kylo Ren left. He had earned that rebuke; he had disappointed the Supreme Leader, in more ways than one. He would not fail again. He would not waver.

He was not afraid.


End file.
